


Bubble Tea

by anywh3r3y0uwant2g0



Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Snake Attributes, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tea, Teasing, Well - Freeform, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0/pseuds/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go out for bubble tea. Very fluffy!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784653
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Bubble Tea

“Oh, Crowley, I’ve frequently visited this shop! I had no idea you liked bubble tea!” Aziraphale bounced excitedly as he and Crowley waited in line for their chance to order. 

“Mm yeah. I’ve always liked it. Quite a terrific idea on the humans’ end if you ask me,” Crowley stood casually with his arm draped over the shoulders of the slightly shorter man.

Earlier that day Crowley had entered the bookshop calling his lover’s name and proclaiming that they were going somewhere. Aziraphale was slightly taken aback but, honestly, not _too_ surprised by the demon. They often went places together. And, once Crowley had an idea it was quite hard to stop him from acting upon it. Aziraphale didn't mind. He was happy to go wherever the demon would take him. 

This particular time he had ushered him into the Bentley and proceeded to quickly (and I mean _very_ quickly) drive them to a boba place. 

The shop was all bright, colorful, and overall cheery. Aziraphale fit in nicely. Crowley stood out like a sore thumb, not that anyone let onto that fact. Just… a man who wore all black, sunglasses indoors, and had hair that looked like flames… one would assume he’d be more comfortable playing a villain in a movie than standing in a boba shop with a wiggly man who was all smiles. That assumption would be incorrect, however. Crowley was always happiest when he was wherever Aziraphale happened to be. 

They were now at the front of the line. Behind the counter stood a short woman with a cute bob. “Hi! What can I get for you today?” she smiled at them. 

“Hello,” Aziraphale said with kindness pouring out of the word, “I’d like a large strawberry milk tea with tapioca pearls please,” the woman wrote this down on his cup and then turned to smile at Crowley expectantly. 

“Yeah, I’ll have a large coconut milk tea with boba,” Crowley said.

She wrote down his order as well. “Can I have a name for your order?” 

“Mm yeah. Anthony,” Crowley responded gruffly.

“Okayyy, Anthony! Your total comes to six pounds,” she said after clicking some buttons on the screen. 

Crowley discreetly pulled a banknote from thin air and handed it to her. “Those’ll be out shortly!” she beamed, handing a receipt to the red-haired man. 

“Cheers,” he miracled up an unnaturally full handful of coins to drop into her tip jar. 

Aziraphale looked at him very lovingly and then looped his arm through Crowley’s. They stopped near the end of the counter where their drinks would come out. “That was very kind of you,” Aziraphale said quietly, not making eye contact with the demon.

Crowley spluttered, trying to come up with a response. Sadly, he could not think of any potentially evil reason to have tipped so heavily. He mumbled, grouchily, “You must be rubbing off on me.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Crowley. “I’m sorry?” he asked, despite the fact that he knew exactly what Crowley had mumbled (after all these years he was quite good at understanding growled, mumbled, and hissed words).

“Nothin’,” a hint of red appeared on the demon’s face. 

“I have a… strawberry milk tea and a coconut milk tea for Anthony?” 

“I’ll get us a table,” Crowley muttered. He hated to admit it but he was _very_ easily flustered, and Aziraphale definitely had a knack for it.

He watched as the angel retrieved their drinks. “Have a nice day,” a worker with short, dyed pink hair said as he handed the drinks to Aziraphale. 

“You too, dear!” the angel turned and started to head over to Crowley, meeting his eyes and smiling. Crowley smiled back, snapping aggressively under the table. The pink-haired worker fell, after somehow managing to trip over his own feet. Aziraphale didn’t notice. 

“Here you are, dearest,” Aziraphale handed the coconut milk tea to Crowley, before sitting down. Crowley couldn’t contain the blush that broke out on his face when Aziraphale called him ‘dearest.’ It made him feel all warm inside. He tried to hide it by slurping down his drink, keeping his eyes fixed on the angel.

Aziraphale took a drink as well. He gave a happy wiggle as the cold strawberry flavor mixed with the still-warm tapioca pearls in his mouth. He chewed them up happily and swallowed them down. “Mmmm, positively delightful,” he put his hand on Crowley’s that was resting on the table. “Thank you so much for thinking of this, my dear.”

Crowley didn’t respond. His eyes were wide under the lenses of his glasses. “Aziraphale…” he paused.

“Yes?” Aziraphale asked after he didn’t continue his thought. Crowley continued to stare at him, obviously thinking very hard about something. “What is it Crowley?” the angel took another drink. 

“Do you… chew your boba?” Crowley asked quietly, not wanting to embarrass Aziraphale.

“Um. Yes? Doesn’t everyone?” the angel asked, perplexed.

“Not me,” Crowley said, starting to sound confused. He looked around the shop, trying to be discreet. Sure enough, the other people were chewing their boba! (Not as deliberately as Aziraphale, though.) “Why do you all _chew_ them?” he asked incredulously.

Aziraphale stuttered for a bit before countering, “Why _don’t_ you chew them?” 

“I thought they were like eggs!” Crowley said incredulously.

“You don’t chew eggs?!” Aziraphale said, now more taken aback than he had been a moment ago.

Crowley withdrew his hand from under Aziraphale’s to gesture emphatically. “No!! I’m a bloody serpent! Why would I chew eggs?!” Crowley hissed. 

At this, Aziraphale had to laugh. It actually made perfect sense. “Oh my-” he broke into more laughter. Crowley’s face grew hard and his cheeks blazed red. He thought Aziraphale was making fun of him. He was rather insecure about his demonic attributes. Aziraphale knew this and once he noticed he pulled himself together enough to say through giggles, “I’m not laughing at you, dear, it’s just-” he broke into more giggles. Crowley reached for his tea, but now felt awkward about drinking it. 

Finally, Aziraphale’s laughter had subsided. “I didn’t mean to poke fun, darling. I love you and your wiley, serpentine quirks. It makes total sense that you would drink your tea like that,” he smiled lovingly at the demon, placing his hand over his once more.

The demon made a sound that could only be described as “Ngk.” Crowley silently drank his tea, enjoying the feel of the bubbles smoothly cascading down his throat, aided on their journey by the sweet coconut tea. He looked back at Aziraphale, who was still smiling sweetly at him. Crowley mustered up the courage and half-spoke/half-mumbled, “I love you and your quirks too, angel.” Then, near a normal speaking volume, “You’re quite something,” he looked at him over his glasses, wanting Aziraphale to know how much he felt this, and more. 

Aziraphale looked at him with so much happiness, Crowley thought he might discorporate at the sight. “I could say the same to you, sweetheart,” Aziraphale squeezed his hand.

“Angel! I am _not_ sweet,” Crowley was red again. Would he ever recover from all of this flustered-ness? Probably not, if he stuck around Aziraphale. And he had _every_ intention to stay with that angel for as long as the universe allowed. 

“Right,” Aziraphale looked at him, obviously not buying it. He knew better than anyone that Crowley was as sweet as their delicious drinks. He took another sip, Crowley shaking his head slightly, watching the angel chew the pearls. Aziraphale just smiled, “I do believe we’ve found another foundational date spot!” 

Crowley hummed, “Yeah, well, we can come here as much as you’d like, angel,” he gently rubbed his thumb over Aziraphale’s soft skin on the back of his hand and he gave him a small smile brimming with love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that please leave a comment or kudos, it would make my day! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
